


Water

by justabrain



Series: Inktober Prompts [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/pseuds/justabrain
Summary: Geordi and Data get caught in a rainstorm while surveying for a colony.





	Water

“It will rain soon.”

Geordi looked up at the sky. While to others it would have looked like a solid blanket of dark grey clouds, to Geordi the sky was swirling with layers of clouds of different densities and temperatures. “Yeah, those clouds don’t look happy, that’s for sure.” He looked back down at the tricorders then back at the newly settled colony far behind them. “We’re almost done here though. We can probably finish before it gets too bad.”

“Agreed. Did you record the geologic density at this location?”

“Yeah. It’s within the acceptable range, but there’s probably a better place around for a well. Let’s keep going.”

Methodically, the pair started up a sloping hill nearby, taking measurements every few meters. “What were you thinking for our date tonight?” Geordi asked, a grin edging onto his face involuntarily. It had been three months since Data had first asked him out and they began formally dating, but for Geordi the excitement still hadn’t quite worn off whenever he was reminded of that fact.

“I have recently found some traditional 21st century dishes in the computer’s databanks that I would like to attempt. Afterward, I have programmed a 21st century movie theatre in the holodeck.”

“Sounds fun!” Geordi wiped the surface of the tricorder on his pants. It was beginning to rain now, and the droplets were making it hard to read.

“I do hope you enjoy the experience.”

“Have you decided what movie we’ll watch?”

“Not yet,” Data said, examining the readings from his own tricorder. “This location seems quite suitable for the colony’s water source.”

“Yeah, I’m reading that too. Should we head back?”

Data nodded, and as if to encourage them, the sky suddenly seemed to split in half, releasing more water onto them and the wildflowers than Geordi thought the sky could possibly contain. “Let’s go!” he yelled over a roll of thunder.

With each step they took, the ground became softer, until Geordi could have sworn it would have been easier to swim through the mud instead of running. Eventually, mud-splattered, and soaked to the bone, they reached the outermost of the colony structures and ducked inside. They were greeted with towels, which Geordi welcomed gratefully. As he shivered into his towel, Geordi looked over at the drenched android. Half of Data’s normally neatly combed hair was plastered to his head, while the other half was sticking out at odd angles from the wind. A smile began to grow on Geordi’s face. One strand in particular was slicked straight down the center of Data’s forehead.

Data met his gaze. “Why are you smiling?”

In response, Geordi reached over and adjusted the hair. Grinning, he pulled Data over to look at his reflection in a nearby panel. A curled lock of hair now donned Data’s forehead.

Frowning slightly, Data cocked his head. “I am confused.”

Geordi laughed. “Access your files on 20th and 21st century pop culture. You’re my Superman.” And as understanding appeared on Data’s face, Geordi pulled him into a cold, rainy kiss.


End file.
